New Girl In Town
by PrincessJess94
Summary: A new girl comes on a wintery day to forks she knows what the cullens really are but what is she. poof sorry about a bad summary this is my first time doing this lol.
1. Starting Again

Chapter one

It was winter in the town of forks and there was a new girl in town. Her name was Daphne; she had long black hair that fell straight to her waist and deep purple eyes. On her way to her new school she was thinking will the people be nice… I hope I make friends over and over again. She parks her car in the parking lot and walks over to the reception.

"Hi I'm Daphne the new girl" she says

"Good morning Daphne I'm Izzy" looks behind the desk grabs something and hands it to her, "here's your time-table and a map have a great day".

She walks out of the reception towards the cafeteria. Sits at a table by herself and grabs her lap top out of her bag and checks her emails.

Thinking mum can't you and dad just get along they had had another fight her mum said in the email.

"Hi" said a voice I jumped and turned to see who it was standing there was a boy with dark browny-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Daphne" as I said that I held out my hand, he shook it and said

"My name is Steve" hmm I wonder what he wants.

"So what classes do you have?" I handed him my time-table.

"We have two classes together English and Math's" Steve said

"Cool at least I'll know someone" I replied. The bell rang then and I put my laptop away and jumped up to go to class.

"do you want me to show you to your class?" Steve asked

"Yes please" I answered. He walked me to my next class.

"Bye I guess I'll see you later" I said before he could reply I walked into my class. When I walked out again I was totally bored. I found the room for my next class and walked in it. When I walked out of that room I was feeling slightly less bored I went to the cafeteria and brought a bottle of coke and sat down at an empty table again, Steve came and sat with me this time so I wasn't alone he told me all about his first two lessons it was quite boring so I zoned out and looked around the cafeteria.

My eyes locked with a pair of golden eyes from a blonde female sitting with 5 people with untouched food in front of them.

"Who are they?" I asked Steve I hadn't noticed them before.

"Oh that Rosalie hale the blonde girl, Bella Cullen the brown haired one and Alice Cullen is the girl with the short black spiky hair; Edward Cullen is the bronze haired boy then there's jasper hale the male blonde and Emmett the big one with the dark curly hair" He said

I looked at them all they were all pale and all had golden eyes and moved with graceful movements and they all didn't eat, I knew what they we're, But I hadn't seen any with golden eyes before though so I was curious. Hmmmmm let's give them a little visit after school. I still had two lessons' left till the end of school I just have to wait and be patient maybe I should speed things up a little bit I clicked my fingers once and everything sped up and then I clicked my fingers again and everything slowed down and I was walking out of my last class that I had for the day. I walked over straight to my car and got in and drove away. In my mind I was watching the Cullen's drive home so that I knew where they live so I could go there later after I brushed my hair and got changed.

I was home I went upstairs and looked in my mirror. I grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair I then plaited it and walked to bedroom it was clean for once as I had tidied it up yesterday I walked over and got changed into a light purple dress that stopped at my knees and then got in my car and drove to the Cullen's.

Wow this house is amazing it's so big and white that's unusual for vampires but these were unusual vampire from what I can tell. I walked to door and knocked three times a blonde male answered the door.

"hi can I help you" he said

"Yes you can I'd just like to ask you a few questions" I replied

"Come on in I'll call the rest of the family" I heard him mutter names under his breath then a couple seconds later 7 people came down the stairs and stared at me.

"Hello vampire's" I said and they looked shocked.

"How do you know what we are" one of the male's hissed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Because I'm a witch" I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There was a stunned silence after I said those three words. Then the one who opened the door said "but witch's don't exist do they"

"Witch's do exist otherwise what am I"

"A charlatan"

"Do I have to do a demonstration?" I said

"Yes" the big one said

"What do you want me to do?"

"Raise that vase over there in the air" he pointed to a vase of flowers.

"Why don't I just give you a flower from it" I said I pointed my finger at a flower and clicked my fingers and it came floating over to him.

"There is that proof that I'm a witch?" I said

"I guess it does" he replied

"The one from the door then introduced himself and his family but I had already heard the introduction for his so called kids. So I asked "Why do yous all have golden eyes aren't they supposed to be red?" and Carlisle answered

"They're golden because we drink animal blood instead of human blood."

"wow I've never seen any off your kind that don't drink human blood before in all my 250 years of existence" I said

"What you live forever?" a girl younger than the rest asked I remember Carlisle calling her renesmee.

"Yes I live forever do you really think that they would make a witch and then just let her grow old and die?" I asked

"I don't know" Renesmee said She looked at me curiously and I looked back at her and asked "What?"

"I've never seen a witch before I'm curious I didn't even know that they're were witches"

"Well there are it's as simple as that Renesmee" I looked away from her and looked at the house it was very white and airy it was amazing.

"You have a lovely house it's unusual for vampires to have nice houses or at least the other vampires."

"Thank you"" Carlisle replied.

"So why are you here?" Alice asked.

"To save yous"

"Save us from what?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know what from but something is going to happen and it's connected with all of you it's not something good it's something bad really bad that could endanger you something's coming and it wants all of you dead" I said.

**Sorry bout all the cliff hanger's people but I'm getting writers block and can't think of what else to write. Please review tell me if it's good or bad if it's good I'll continue it if it's bad I'll stop writing it please review it.**


	3. Just right not

**This is probably my longest chapter yet I don't think that they're will be much more chapters though but hey most of the time I don't even know what I'm writing lol.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own twilight or any of the characters part from Daphne and Steve but I do own the plot cause it was my idea.**

They all gasped and looked at me at the same time and said "What?"

"Okay look I don't have the time to explain to everything to you I have to get to work to figure out how to kill this thing that's what my people call it the thing it once attacked us ages again but the people who saw it all died but before they died they supposedly killed the thing but obviously it didn't die it just went away only to come back again now do you understand?"

"Yes" al of them said apart from Emmett.

"You've got to be joking" He said

"No I'm not joking I'm deadly serious!!" I yelled at him

"Okay okay your deadly serious so how do we kill this thing?" He asked

"I don't know yet I have to do research and ask the elders for help they should now what to do they're mothers and fathers are the ones that died fighting this thing."

"Then what are we doing just standing around here shouldn't we all be doing something?" Carlisle asked

"Look you shouldn't be doing anything with a single click of his fingers he could kill all of you" I stated.

"Bah I doubt he could kill us that quickly"

"look just shut up and stay out of this this is a witch's fight not a vampires fight oh and it can to kill you with a click of his fingers it could kill you as easily as I could kill you with a click of my fingers do you wish for me to prove it to you huh?"

"Um I don't know"

"Here I'll show you but don't worry I'll make you alive again unlike him I don't kill for fun I help people." Looks at Emmett sharply and click fingers once twice three times to makes sure once he died he would come back to life again. I saw Emmett fall to the floor in a heap and then get back up again.

"Told you so" I said

"I guess it's true it's really weird dying though I didn't feel a thing."

"Oh trust me you'll feel heaps of pain if the thing kills you."

"So what are we supposed to do just sit around here and doing nothing while a thing is out there and is going to kill us" Edward spat.

"That's exactly what you supposed to do look I'm trying to help yous out if you don't want the help I'll leave you to your funerals and go back to my people now I'll ask you do you want my help or not" I said my purple eyes flashing with anger.

"Yes we want your help I'm sorry my son offended you" Esme said.

"Good now I'm going to go home and call the elders and see what I have to do to kill this thing now I might die in the process and if I do my people will come and get my body and ask what happened and you will have to tell them everything do you hear?"

"Yes I could even show them if they would like me to cause I think we'll probably be there if we like to or not."

"Oh yeah you'll be there he's trying to kill you not me remember now I have to go bye" And with that I walked outside and drove off leaving them to think over what is going to happen I feel sorry for them I doubt I would like it if something was intent on killing not only me but my whole family. Ahh well I don't need to think about that I have to think about finding a way to killing the thing I know it's going to be hard and that I 99.9 percent of dying but I have to help them by doing this. I got out of my car and walked upstairs to my room and phoned the elders which we're the really old witches who we go to seek advice and guidance I really needed advice with this matter.

"Hello it's me Daphne I need help"

"Hello Daphne dear it's been a long time since you've needed our help so what can I do for you?" I could tell that it was Mary.

"I need information"

"What on dearie?"

"The thing" I heard her gasp when I said the thing it's kinda scary when your going have to fight a thing even one of the best witches are afraid of.

"Why do you need information on the thing" I heard her ask

"Because I need to kill it"

"Why"

"Because it's going to kill a family of vampires"

"YOU'RE GOING UP AGAINST IT FOR VAMPIRES!!" She yelled into the phone

"Yes"

"Don't you remember what vampires did and what they still do"

"YES I REMEMBER BUT THEY ARE DIFFERENT!"I screamed in rage.

"What do you mean different?"

"They don't drink human blood they drink animal blood you idiot now if you had let me explain that then it would have saved a lot of time!"

"Oh well dearie the way to kill the thing is a power struggle it's easy to start of with though all you got to do is click your fingers and wish it dead and then it will fight to live and you have to win that fight so it all depends on strength. Oh and dearie it is very clever and deceitful so watch out if you just lose your concentration for just a second you'll die oh and you need to stare into it's eyes for the whole time till it dies then you can look away."

"WHAT!! Then why did so many witches die the first time it came?"

"Because we were inexperienced and we weren't very strong back there but we still won or at least we think so it just vanished"

"So you're saying that thing could be the one that killed all of those witches JUST GREAT!! I'm going to fight a thing that is like a million years old and has had a million years to build its strength!!" and with that I hung up the phone in anger. How could this be happening? May as well tell the Cullen's what's happening. So I brushed my hair drove off to the Cullen's place and rang the door bell.  
"Hello Daphne how can we help you?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I know how to kill the thing and I think yous need to know since you're the ones the thing is after."

"Oh come in then they're all in the lounge room waiting Alice saw you coming." With that I walked in to the lounge room and saw them all sitting their when the heard me they turned and stared at me I started to feel self conscious I had brushed my hair hadn't I? Yes of course I did I think.

"I know how to kill the thing" And with that I told them what Mary had said about killing it.

"So what can we do while you are there having a power struggle with the thing" Renesmee asked.

"Well if he summons anything to distract me you can kill it oh and you can stay out of my way to that's what you can do" I closed my eyes and clicked my fingers I still felt everyone staring at me but I was done with the spell after a second.

"Okay it'll come in a week"

"How can you see it when I can't?" Alice asked

"Because I can do anything"

"Does that mean you can make a pie in the air" Emmett asked.

"Yes" I said angrily so I clicked my fingers twice and a pie appeared and hit Emmett square in the face.

"Oh and if you ever doubt my powers again and piss me off you'll be dealing with more than a pie in the face". Gosh Emmett can be so annoying but he looked shocked I laughed silently these vampires can be really funny.

"We are not funny" Edward said.

"What?"

"We are not funny"

"So now you can read my mind okay that is not cool" I said then I clicked my fingers

"Can you read my mind now Edward" I asked he looked puzzled and he didn't answer so I took that as a no.

"Now I think I will be leaving cause I want a good night's sleep we do have school tomorrow" I left again and drove home went upstairs and went to bed after doing what I needed to do.

**Please review people I would love to have some feedback and now if what I am doing is right. Some of these chapters will have names but then some of them might not have names it just matters on if I can think of a name to call the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The week passed slowly I went to school everyday and tried to act normally but I think everyone could tell that I wasn't fine because I was snapping at everyone I really did try to act fine but I was never a good actress so when it came to be Saturday I was a nervous wreck. I Got had a shower got dressed, brushed my hair and drove to the Cullen house I didn't eat anything cause I couldn't eat I was just to nervous. I got out of my car and knocked on the door Esme answered this time she looked worried when she looked at me I hated to think what I looked like.

"Hello Daphne dear it's good to see you again you don't look to well though are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay I'm about to face a million year old monster today by myself" I said in reply Esme looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Esme I'm just not in a very good mood today"

"It's okay dear I understand we are all in the lounge room waiting" She said and we walked into the lounge room.

"Is there a place really big where no one will see us and nothing can get broken like outside somewhere?" I asked.

"yes there's a place we use it to play baseball when there's a storm" Carlisle said

"Okay I'll meet you there be quick" I closed my eyes and clicked my fingers and swathe place then opened my eyes to check if they were still there they were gone luckily so I clicked my fingers again and was standing in a huge clearing.

"Wow this place is huge" I said to myself. They better get here soon or I won't be happy. All of a sudden they were standing there. I still haven't gotten used to that.

"Is this place good enough?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes it's perfect thank you."

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked

"We stand and wait we won't have to wait long. Oh and you all have to stand behind me all the time unless you are killing a distraction when I'm fighting the thing."

"Okay we get it" Rosalie hissed. I glared at her then they all cringed and looked at something behind me I slowly turned around standing there was this figure wrapped in a long black cloak the only thing you could see was it's eyes which were red and were staring at me I shivered.

"Hello Daphne and dear little vampires" it said in a ghastly voice which made you just want to run away.

"Why do you want to kill these vampires?" I asked it and it laughed at me.

"Why Daphne they threaten my way off life"

"What are you?"

"I'm a bit of every one of the races you could call me a reject"

"Well you've come here to die" I stared at it now and it stared back.

"Well that's where you are wrong Daphne dear I'm not the one who's going to die today you are. And if you think I'm just gonna stand here and fight you then your wrong you have to go through my daughters and sons before you can even hope of fighting me." And it laughed and vanished but in its place was a smaller version of it and that smaller version clicked. So the fight has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people about not updating for a while here's the last chapter.**

Chapter 5

I'd killed about 15 of it's sons and daughters I couldn't tell which was which though cause the only thing I could see was there eyes I was waiting for another one to appear and I had been waiting for a while so I turned around to talk to the Cullen's and ask them if they had any food when they all gasped and stared at me.

"What are you staring at!" I yelled at them.

"Your eyes they've gone black!" Alice said.

"Uh yeah witches just need energy to cast spells and when our energy is going they turn black they're kinda like your eyes. Do you have any food I'm starving?" I said.

"Yes we have food we though you might need some" Alice said. They opened a backpack and took out some sandwiches and a bottle of coke and gave them to me.

"Thanks" I said after I finished eating and drinking I felt a little better.

"I hope this thing hurry's up I'm starting to get bored fighting its children" I said.

"Oh really Daphne dear" I jumped and turned around and it was standing there watching us.

"Yes really" seriously I'm really getting peeved with it appearing behind me.

"Well then you've killed most of my sons and daughters so now it's my turn" It said.

Just great. I clicked my fingers and it clicked its fingers and then it started all over again. I don't know how long I stood there and struggled with it but I was getting weary I had to kill this I am not dying unless it dies so I struggled harder it seemed amused by what I can tell I think it was enjoying this and was playing with me I was getting sick and tired of staring into it's eyes and fighting it. Another length of time passed and it still wasn't dead I felt like I would fall asleep but I kept fighting. No I can't go to sleep now I have to kill this continue fighting stay awake I was angry with myself and my anger gave me strength so I put every bit of energy in my body into the last struggle and then everything around me went black and I felt myself falling and a stabbing pain in my arm and one of my ribs.

I woke up to sunlight on my face I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? I was in a bed somewhere it was a very comfy bed with purple blanket's and sheet's I sat up I felt a stabbing pain and something on my arm I felt dizzy. I guess this is why they say don't do to many spells. I got up and wandered over to the door and opened it I looked out it was empty and silent I couldn't hear a thing so I went downstairs or at least I tried to but I fell dang I hate being dizzy so I decided to sit on the stairs then all of a sudden Carlisle was sitting next to me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Great not I feel dizzy my arm hurts and my rib cage is throbbing and hurting as well how do you think I feel" I said "Sorry I don't do well with pain or dizziness"

"Come on you should be resting" he helped me up and led me back to the room where I woke in.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You're at my house on the third floor because it's the only floor with a room left". Carlisle answered.

"Why can't I just make my arm and ribs better with my magic?"

"Because it will make you worse"

"What do you mean:

"You'll be dizzier you have to rest and heal over time and get your energy back.".

"Fine then I'll stay here till I get better happy now?"

"Yes there are clothes in the dresser you can use any of them that you want." Carlisle said before he went away. I got up and walked over to the dresser, wow they have lots of clothes I found a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt and got changed and stopped when I saw something white on my chest it was a bandage well it wasn't doing much good maybe I got cut there I'm going to have to find out what happened to the demon. I continued to dress then went and laid down again it's so boring just lying here doing nothing when I heard the door it was Emmett.

"What happened to the thing?"

"You killed it when you fainted or whatever you want to call it it exploded into lots of pieces and turned to dust."

So I had killed it wow so the elders hadn't killed it the thing had just wanted to leave.

"Then what happened we saw you and took you home Carlisle did his thing and then we left you alone it's been 2 weeks we thought you were dead but you were still breathing and your heart was still beating well I'll leave you to rest just wanted to tell you it was dead bye." With that he vanished I really hate being in a house with vampires. When I can leave I'm out of here. Until then I'm stuck in this place so I better get used to it.

3 months later.

"Bye thanks for your…hospitality." I said as I waved.

"Bye and we should be thanking you you saved our lives."

"It was nothing bye." I said bye to them all got in my car and drove away I didn't think I would go there again but who knows I might visit in the future.

**The End**

**Sorry it was short but I'm not a very good writer and this is the best I could do.**


End file.
